ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lenne Perez
Lenne Perez (June 6th, 1984) is an American professional wrestler currently working for Supreme Championship Wreslting. Career Supreme Championship Wreslting 2006 Lenne's main wrestling federation for well over a year, she started off as she teamed up with fellow new comer, Calvan Greene, Lenne was successful in her debut as she defeated Chlamydia. Her first loss came that weekend when she challenged then Women's Champion Katie Steward at the 2006 Edition of Redemption. After that, the two (Lenne and Calvan) aligned themselves with the son of the great CHBK and became known as Model Behavior they had a brief run together, and at the 2006 Taking Hold of the Flame, they defeated MV, Violator, the Dresser Boys, and Lenne's rival Katie Steward in a 6-Person Tag Team Contest, earning Alex and Calvan the SCW World Tag Team Titles. Lenne would continue to have matches with other divas during the following months and then yet again would fail at the Women's Title at Rise to Greatness after she received a Platinum Blonde from Katie Steward. Lenne would go into a slump losing to four divas in the next few weeks. Lenne would be out of action during Apocalypse and the Breakdowns prior and following it until the Trio's Tournament in Late August. Lenne would team up with her fellow Pay-Per-View members, The Real Speed and Jay Gold, they would make their way to the finals only to have Speed pinned by Calvan Greene with a roll-up losing them the match. After this Katie Steward would set up a Goddess Challenge, and any diva willing could join in the match, Lenne placed fourth in the match, and it was ultimately won by Robin Brooks along with the Women's Championship. At the beginning of December Lenne brought in David Grenier and they met the challenge of Anjelica Kivisto and David Miller and they lost the match at Armed and Dangerous after Lenne was pinned by Anjelica. Towards the end of December David had turned on Lenne and they began to feud. 2007 On the January 3rd edition of Breakdown, Lenne came up short against David Grenier in a singles bout. Lenne dissapeared for a couple weeks until returning to the January 17th Edition of Breakdown as she defeated David Grenier in a return match. Lenne would enter a feud with Count Colby Proof and would defeat him at Body Heart and Soul 2007 after she was assisted by the newly formed Fashion Police. Colby would seek to get a rematch and he'd defeat Lenne and she'd be forcefully contracted to him and would remain that way for a month, which Lenne went into a slump as she lost five matches following that. She would come out of her slump as she defeated Mitch Doogan at the 2007 Retribution showing, and her contract would be destroyed with Proof, as David Grenier freed her from it that same night. Lenne's streak would continue from there on winning four matches in a row. Lenne would team up with Cherry Pit Crew leader, Greg Cherry as they challenged the Revolution for the Tag Team Titles, they would come up short as the other members of the Pit Crew got involved during the match and Lenne and Greg got disqualified. The week after that, Lenne and Eddie Parker would defeat one of the Tag Team Champs and Lenne's enemy, David Grenier. At the 2007 Redemption, Lenne would be celebrating her one year in SCW, and she challenged former Rival Katie Steward to match, this time Katie without the Women's Title. Lenne would win after she got a roll-up on Katie. Chad Evans attempted to cost Lenne the win by switching the pin and making Katie on top, but without him realizing it, Eddie Parker switched the pin back, getting Lenne the win. After that, Lenne would team up with former and now her current Love Interest, Calvan Greene to defeat Both of Lenne's rivals, Katie Steward and David Grenier in a mixed tag team match. At the 2007 Taking Hold of the Flame, Lenne almost had the Women's Title in a 5-Way Divas Match. Lenne Acuveached Ashley Cherry and had her down for the count, until Sheryl Marie Grey, used her "Grey Drop" on Lenne and Ashley, and won the match after pinning Ashley. The next edition of Breakdown, Lenne challenged Sheryl and this was a Non-Title Contest, but Sheryl succeeded in taking Lenne and Calvan out of action, Lenne would be out for a month. Lenne returned at Rise To Greatness, and attacked Sheryl Marie Grey after her Women's Title bout with Sarah Punche, only to be attacked by Dynamite X, who is now part of the newly formed High Rollers with Sheryl Grey. On the July 25th Edition of Breakdown, Lenne defeated Dynamite X, getting revenge for the attack. Lenne is set to face Josh Hudson, yet another Highroller on the August 1st, Breakdown. The following month, Lenne faced Sheryl and Katie in a Women's Title match, in a losing effort as Katie defeated Sheryl to regain the Women's Title, during the contest, Lenne had her ACL torn, making her not medically cleared to wrestle for some time. As a Backstage Interviewer for SCW Lenne is set to become a backstage interviewer for SCW, until she is yet again cleared to wrestle. She made her Interviewing debut on the September 19th Edition of Breakdown in an interview with current boyfriend Calvan Greene, the interview included questions about his "Shocking" Appearence at the Under Attack PPV the Sunday prior. Following that interview she interviewed the returning Alex Desoubrais Jr. who attacked Eddie Parker at Lenne's request, and eventually she managed Alex, Calvan along with her, the next weekend at Tactical Terror where he defeated Eddie. This marked the return of Model Behavior. That same night she interviewed now Women's Champion Calli Bennett prior to her match, also the same with Greg Cherry, which wasn't much of an interview as she angered him and made him storm off to the arena. Greg had defeated Oleksa Drachewych and took control of the SCW and on his first night as owner, fired Lenne from her interviewing position. The Heart of Kayl TV (December 2007-2008) After being fired from her backstage interviwers position, Lenne disappeared from SCW Television for a few weeks, except when managing Alex and Calvan in their tag team match against Fully Loaded. Lenne Perez made her in ring return at the November 28th edition of SCW Breakdown when she began to target the divas of the SCW and has now formed a checklist, in her return match she defeated Ashley Cherry via a Falling Star in a Women's match up, over the next week she defeated Elizabeth Sweeney on the December 5th Edition of Breakdown. Since her match against Elizabeth Sweeney she now refers to SCW Breakdown as the "Lenne Perez Show" receiving a very negative crowd reaction for it. At SCW Armed and Dangerous on December Ninth, Lyric Prentice was the next check for Lenne as she defeated Lyric by a roll up and then got into a fight with her after the match, only to knock her out with her clipboard following this fight. Since returning, Lenne can still be seen lurking around ringside during a Model Behavior match. Lenne's next target would come two weeks later on the December 19th Edition of Breakdown where she defeated Selina, marking off yet another diva. At the Year End Special for SCW on New Years Eve 07' she defeated Autumn Daniels marking off her fifth win in a row. On the January 9th Edition of SCW Breakdown Lenne is set to face the Goddess Apprentice, Giovanna Steward in Lenne's sixth match in the conquest of the Women's Division. Lenne would lose this contest after a reversed Sunset Flip and Gigi had help from Katie with the pin, giving Lenne the loss. That same week it was revealed that Lenne had enlisted the help of one, Madison Divera to assist her in her domination of the Women's Division and that culminated in Lenne attacking Madison's opponent after Madison had won the match. The two were finally chased off by Gigi Steward, which now set up for the Women's Tag Team Match at Body, Heart and Soul, which would see Lenne and Madison team up to take on Gigi and Gina Cruz. Lenne and Madison were defeated by Gigi and Gina after Gigi hit her Nirvana on Madison, which upset Lenne into a vicious rage where she challenged Gigi to a third match for the January 30th edition of Breakdown. Lenne was defeated by Gigi again by yet another roll up which gave Lenne her third loss straight for 2008! The Lenne Perez Show Lenne's checklist ended at the hands of Gigi Steward. On the February 7th Edition of SCW Hostility Lenne defeated the SCW Adrenaline Champion, Sarah Punche in a non-title contest, the night prior, she was appointed Special Guest Referee in the Katie Steward vs Gigi Steward Women's Title match at Highway to Hell. The same night she was also booked to be a special ref in the Women's Match on Hostility. Diva's Unleashed 2006 Lenne had a very brief run in an All Women's Federation known as Diva's Unleashed. Lenne had one match in Diva's Unleashed, when she defeated Jenna Sydal, who was also making her debut. BLISS 2006 Lenne had gone down to BLISS, which was a developmental Federation to SCW. Lenne made her debut in a Furious Five Way diva's match. She'd go on to defeat Johnny Pheonix, and this would be Lenne's last appearence as BLISS closed it's doors, and never reopened. Joyfire Wrestling Federation 2006 Lenne made her debut in JWF as a Special Guest Referee during a Diva's Match. During the match Lenne attacked both of the girls and pinned them both, declaring herself the winner. After this she'd go on to defeat Kristi Lee in an official match. After that, the two girls Lenne had defeated seemed to fall off the face of the earth and dissapear from JWF Television. Lenne's Biggest Win in JWF would be against Shane Lobo, and she'd claim his JWF National Championship. After that, JWF closed down, and turned into MWA, but MWA didn't make it's feet off the ground. 2007 After JWF/MWA closed down in 2006, it was reopened during 2007 as a developmental to SCW. It failed to get it's feet off the ground and closed it's doors before even one show, but Lenne was still the National Champion, seeing as she never lost it. Majestic Wrestling 2007 Lenne had a brief run in Majestic in early 2007, as she defeated Kajes Methu at Friday Night Fights 5. And then she left Majestic and returned full time to SCW after losing to Kasheryn at the 2007 edition of the Survival Super Show. In Wrestling ---- *'Finishing Moves' **'Ratings Grabber' (Running Hair Pull Slam)(Usually followed by Off the Air) (May 24th, 2006-Present) **(Formerly the Acuveach) **'Canceled' (Split-legged guillotine leg drop done from the second rope)(November 28th, 2007 - Present) **(Formerly Off the Air) **'Racking up Ratings'(Modified Camel Clutch) *'Signature Moves' **'Take 1' (Cartwheel Elbow)(2006-Present) **'Take 2' (Cartwheel Leg Drop)(2006-Present) **'Take 3' (Cartwheel into a Splash)(2006-Present) **Bitch Slap (2006) **Kiss of Death (2006) **Ratings Fall (Second Rope Moonsault)(2006) *'Stables' **'Model Behavior (w /Calvan Greene and Alex Desoubrais Jr.)'(2006)(July 2007 - Present) **Pay-Per-View (w/ Speed, Hunter, Jay Gold, Greg Cherry)(2006) **The Fashion Police (w/ David Grenier) (November - December 2006) (March 2007 - April 2007) **The Cherry Pit Crew (w/ Greg Cherry, Eddie Parker, Jack Campbell) (Mid 2007) *'Nicknames' **Miss Bitch **Paparazzi Princess *'Wrestlers Managed' **'Calvan Greene' (June-August 2006, June 2007-Present) **'Alex Desoubrais Jr.'(June-August 2006, August 2007-Present) **The Real Speed (2006) **Greg Cherry (2006) **Jay Gold (2006) **Hunter (2006) **Count Colby Proof (February-April 2007) **David Grenier (November 2006-May 2007) *'Current "Extras"' **Alex Desoubrais Jr. **Calvan Greene **Monique **Holly J. Sinclair *'Former "Extras"' **Greg Cherry **Eddie Parker **Jack Campbell **The Real Speed **Dayna Alamanni **Sebastian Saint *'Theme Music' **Cyclone by Baby Bash''(Current) (SCW)'' **Famous by Puddle of Mud (Model Behavior Theme) **Image of the Invisible by Thrice (PPV Theme) Trivia ---- *Competed in the 2006 and 2007 Taking Hold of the Flame Battle Royals. *Eliminated "God Himself" Chad Evans in the latter of the two THOTF Battle Royals *Lenne has the most attempts at the SCW Women's Title without winning it. (11 Times) *She also works a club/resturant/store by the name of SCW Los Angeles. *Once faced SCW Legend in her first HardCore match at Under Attack 2006. *Started a Checklist in November of 2007, hunting the then current crop of divas. Championships and Accomplisments ---- *'Supreme Championship Wrestling' **SCW 24/7 HardCore Champion (10 Times) **Number 9 on SCW Elite 15 for December of 2007 (Peaked Position) *'Joyfire Wrestling Federation' **JWF National Champion (2 Times) *'MWA' **MWA National Champion (1 Time)